1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of flat panel display and, particularly to a driving method of a display panel with half-source-driving (HSD) structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a plasma display have the advantages of high image quality, small size, light weight and a broad application range, and thus are widely applied on consumer electronic products such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, a desktop display and a television, and have gradually replaced the traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays as the main trend in the display industry.
Referring to FIG. 1, showing a partial circuit diagram of a conventional display panel 10 with half-source-driving structure. The display panel 10 includes a plurality of data lines S1˜S3, a plurality of gate lines G1˜G10 and a plurality of pixels. The pixels arranged along the gate lines G1˜G10 have different colors (e.g., R, G and B). Each of odd column pixels and an even column pixel adjacent therewith in each pixel row are coupled to a same data line, but the odd column pixel and the even column pixel are coupled to two different gate lines. For example, the first column pixel R and the second column pixel G adjacent therewith in each pixel row are coupled to the same data line S1, but the first column pixel R and the second column pixel G are coupled to two different gate lines G1 and G2.
In addition, each of the pixels uses a storage capacitor Cs to store a voltage. A terminal of the storage capacitor Cs is adapted to receive a display data inputted from a data line, and another terminal of the storage capacitor Cs is electrically coupled to a common electrode Vcom. A common electrode driving signal VCOM1 applied to the common electrode Vcom generally is a square wave signal as illustrated in FIG. 3. Referring to FIG. 2, the square wave signal VCOM1 is generated by coupling an alternating current signal AC1 with a direct current power signal DC together. The alternating current signal AC1 can be obtained by a square wave signal (not labeled, see FIG. 2) inputted to an input terminal of a capacitor C1 flowing through the capacitor C1. Herein, A waveform of the alternating current signal AC1 is the same as that of the common electrode driving signal VCOM 1 except the absent direct current component DC.
During the display of the display panel 10 with half-source-driving structure, the gate lines G1˜G10 are sequentially enabled, and each of the data lines S1˜S3 supplies two adjacent pixels in each pixel row with display data one after another. A pixel to which the display data is written first has two adjacent pixels to which the display data are written later, the two adjacent pixels are located at two opposite sides of the pixel, and the display data written to the two adjacent pixels have the same polarity when the display panel 10 is operated at traditional line inversion, column inversion or dot inversion mode. Since the two adjacent pixels provided with the same polarity display data and written later would apply capacitive coupling with same coupling direction to the pixel, a voltage stored in the storage capacitor Cs of the pixel to which the display data is written first is subject to be modulated by the two adjacent pixels thereof. As a result, a resultant voltage stored in the storage capacitor Cs of the pixel being first charged is different from an expected voltage, and thus a V-line mura phenomenon will occur during the display of the display panel 10.